


Something Old, Something New

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Blind Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, DWIT spoilers, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Good Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: The two brothers had lived a life of horrid fortune, but hopefully, their luck was turning. They were back in town for the first time and years and things seemed to be getting brighter... Maybe.





	Something Old, Something New

Damien heaves out a quiet sigh. He somewhat leans against his brother, the smirk he was holding earlier this morning falling as they trekked to school. He knows that Virgil could feel the strain of it all, the strain of their lives now. So much has  _ changed. _ They hadn't lived in this town in literal  _ years. _ Sure, it was only four, but it was still enough to change both of them severely. A lot had happened. Even Damien didn't have the full story, but Virgil sure did. 

Contrary to popular belief, Virgil was  _ amazing  _ with emotions. Well, on others, at least. He kept his silence otherwise. He could walk into a silent room, find the most anxious person, and calm them within minutes if he really put his mind to it, but he had stopped even attempting to. So, with that, Damien is  _ absolutely positive _ that the other can feel the anxiety stirring in his gut, especially by the way he runs his hands through his brothers' hair. It was a nervous tick that only Virgil ever called out. He was the only one that ever caught it, though, because he knew his brother so much better than anyone else did. 

Damien wants to try, though. He  _ really  _ does. So, he at least attempts to collect the broken bonds with a quiet conversation, even if he knows he'll be speaking more than the other. He softly takes up, "I know it's been hard, Vee, but we can get through this, alright?" 

He doesn't respond, eyes trained ahead, not that either can actually tell. They sat behind shades, blocking the sun and keeping him from messing anything up any more than he already had. Within the past few years, the colorful swirls that were his irises had faded into feeble colors, nothing more than something similar to pastel blue and purple. They used to have an array of other colors dancing along the outskirts of them, but the happiness and life alike had been drained after so long. Now, all that remained was the milky white pupil and loss of color. He was already completely in the dark, needing a guide dog and all. Damien never strayed too far from his brother, after all, their hands even laced now as Damien pulls away from his hair. 

"Well… Remus and Roman are still in the area. From what Remy and Emile have told me, they've never once moved." 

Damien takes a stark note at the way Virgil bristles at the mention of the two brothers, somewhat relaxing at the mention of Roman. He calms significantly when he hears  _ Remy and Emile. _ The mention of their cousin and his boyfriend never once made his words falter. He liked the two and they were close as could be, even if they had only called a few times in the past few years. 

Virgil runs a hand through his guide dogs' fur. She's still young, not even a full year old, yet. She had affectionately been named Loki after the guide dog before them, Frigga, had died giving birth to her litter. She was old and Virgil hadn't exactly been surprised, honestly. However, Loki had been the only one of the pups to survive, so Damien and Virgil took the logical steps to honor her. Loki seems content, though, huffing softly as she trots, silent against it all. She wasn't exactly the happiest at the shoes now on her feet, nor the full jackets but to protected her just fine. 

_ Snow. Winter. _ Damien hated the snow, hated winter. Colors were lost, faded beneath the white blanket of snow. It was dangerous for everyone. Frostbite, falling, freezing, wrecks, and so on. Damien could remember the last time Virgil had to go to the hospital with a severe virus that had attacked the instant his immune system weakened because of a cold caused by the damn snow. That had been the beginning of his eyesight's drain. So, winter wasn't pretty for either.  _ Ice _ was one of the worst enemies. It couldn't be avoided. Black ice, ice on the roads, just general  _ ice. _

Damien gives an exasperated sigh. "Did you  _ at least _ take your medicine this morning," he asks. He silently prays he can at least get a nod from the other for confirmation. 

Much to his surprise, Virgil chirps out a weak, "Yep." He nods with the word, giving a half-hearted shrug, too. It shouldn't have been a genuine surprise, but it  _ was. _ It made Damiens' chest flood with relief. 

Virgil often went days without a single peep from him. Not a single quip like he often supplied when he was younger, quick to fall out of line and rebel. He often caused trouble then. Fights, pestering the teachers, breaking things. Their mothers had been so patient then…

Damien eases, smiling softly. His brother had at least spoken to him, spoken at all. It was a good start. A  _ great _ start, actually. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please join my Discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy
> 
> Come and talk to me, too!!
> 
> Tumblr: GalehkXigisi or Transheman
> 
> Instagram: Todorokishootme or Assbutt666
> 
> Discord: Shooketh Whomst#2679
> 
> Twitter (SFW): DavenderLav
> 
> Twitter (NSFW): DaveyWinchester
> 
> Kik: AdrienSatan


End file.
